Once Upon a Shooting Star
by EGRockerChic
Summary: Ginny has a major crush on Harry. One night she makes a wish and it comes true! I suck at these sorry


Once Upon a Shooting Star

EGRockerChic

Chapter 1

"I 'ave an announcement to make!" Yelled Fleur Weasley over the chattering Weasley table. "Me and Bill are 'aving a baby!"

Cheers erupted over the Weasely table. Shouts of 'congradulationg' chorused over. The entire Weasley family, including Harry and Hermione, were gathered out in the garden for dinner. Everyone was cheering about the good news. The only person who wasn't, was Ginny. She was a bit preoccupied, staring at her long time crush, Harry Potter. He didn't seem to notice though and she was thankful of that.

After the cheering died down, dessert was served. Ginny was still staring at Harry when he asked her to pass the gelatin. Her responce was a squeak and a hurried 'pass' across the table. Instead of handing it to Harry, it landed on the butter knife sending butter strait into Harry's face. Everyone stopped chattering to stare at the now tomato red Ginny and the butter-covered Harry.

"Food Fight!" Yelled George after a few second of silence.

Ginny instantly ran back to the house and up to her room. She was thouroughly embarrased adn reckoned she should be locked up like a looney in her room forever. She walked over to her window which looked out tot he garden where everyone was still involved in a food fight. She looked up onto the sky just as a shooting star jetted across the sky.

"I wish I could be with Harry forever." Wished Ginny to herself. She sighed, layed down on her bed and fell into a deep sleep.

The next moring, Ginny awoke to a strange weight on her shoulder. She turned over to see Harry staring back at her.

"Morning, Gin." Said Harry. He gave her a quick kiss and sat up.

Ginny turned bright red and started to stutter.

"Are you alright?" Asked Harry, caringly.

"I don't know." Ginny managed to say. She got out of bed and went to open the door. Just as she was reaching out to open it, it flew upen and a small girl in her PJ's ran in and jumped on the bed. She looked to be about 4 or 5 years old. The thing that startled Ginny was that the little girl had firey red hair.

"Daddy!" yelled the girl as she jumped on hte bed around Harry.

"Lily!" Yelled Harr back before tickling her. Ginny just stared as the father and daughter had a tickling fight.

"Come on, mommy! Join us!" said Lily to Ginny.

"Me?" Said Ginny, shakily.

"Who else would our daughter call mommy?" Asked Harry.

"Our daughter?" Asked Ginny. Harry instantly stopped tickling Lily.

"Why don't you go watch some cartoons, Lily. Me and mommy need some grown-up time.

"Ok." Said Lily, joyfuly. She skipped out of the room. Only after the T.V. noise was heard did they start talking.

"Tell me whats wrong, Gin." said Harry.

"Nothings wrong. I must be just tired." said Ginny.

Alright...Well, I need to get ready for work and Lily has kindergarden in an hour so we all need to start getting ready. Wait... you rest. I'll take Lily to school today. Maybe you just caught a bug or somehting." said Harry, sitting Ginny back down on the bed.

"Yeah...ok." replied Ginny. She layed down but didn't get any sleep. Her brain was buzzing with what just happened. Last night, she was 15 years old. Now shes married to Harry with a 5 year old daughter. A little after Harry and Lily left, she heard a pop coming from the living room.

"Ginny! Are oyu in?" Came the voice of Hermione. Ginny bolted up and ran to her voice.

"Oh thank god your here Hermione!" sang Ginny, hugging Hermione.

"You didn't tell him, huh?" Aksked Hermione.

"Tell him what?" asked Ginny nervously.

"Your not getting out of this, Gin." Said Hermione.

"Get ou t of what!" Yelled Ginny.

"WHats wrong with you, Gin? Oh! Mood swings! Is that it?" asked Hermione girlishly.

"No! Listen, last night when I went to bed, I was 15! now I'm married to my long time crush and have a daughter!" screamed Ginny.

"What? That can't be possible!" exclamied Hermione

"Well it is! Whats wrong with me?" Asked Ginny.

"THis is just a big joke to get out of telling him, huh? Why are you so scared anyway? He was thrilled about Lily."

"Tell him what!" Yelled Ginny.

"That your pregnant. With twins." Said Hermione.

"I'm what?" Ginny paniced.

"Your serious about the whole 15 thing." realized Hermione.

"Yes! The last thing I remember is Fleur annoincing she was pregnant, then a big food fight, that I accidentaly started, then I... made a wish to be with Harry after seeing a shooting star."

"Oh my Gosh! You realy are 15! I've read that some shooting stars are actualy faries and they grant any wish made upon them." Said Hermione.

"Is there any way to reverse it?" Asked Ginny.

"Not htat I know of, but I can read up on it." suggested Hermione.

"You're still a book worm then?" joked Ginny.

"And I always will be."

They spent the next hour catching up on hte past years. She found out that she was currently 27 years old. Ron and Hermione had gotten married a week afterthey graduated from Hogwarts adn have 3 kids; Jerry 8, Andy 7 and Ronnie 5. The baby that Bill and Fleur had announced, Francis, Was now 11 and a little 1sy year Gryffindor at Hogwarts. They also have a 7 year old girl named Ariel. Fred and George remain single but Charlie got married 6 years ago to Cho and they now have a 3 year old boy named Thomas. She and Harry had gotten married a year after Ron and Hermione and are now expecting twins that Harry has no clue about.

Ginny and Hermione were still rambling on when there was a pop coming from the bedroom. Seconds later, Harry appeared.

"Did you rest enough?" Harry asked Ginny.

"Yeah." Said Ginny nervously.

"You don't seem any better." Said Harry, caringly

"I'm better." Said Ginny. She smiled to reasure him.

"I hope so. Hermione owled me this morning during work sayong theres something you needed to tell me." Said Harry. Ginny glared at Hermione who mouthed 'sorry' to ehr.

"Um.. YEah." Stuttered Ginny.

"I'll just leave." Said Hermione. SHe walked past Ginny and wispered in her ear.

"Whatever you do, dont let him find out about the wish." A second later, she disapparated. Harry looked worried.

"What is it Ginny?" Asked Harry, nervously.

"Um... uhh.. I.. I'm pregnant."Said Ginny.

Harry was silent for a few seconds while the news sunk in.

"Seriously?" he finaly said. Ginny was happy yo hear him sound exceptionaly gleeful.

"Yeah. Twin girls actualy/" Said Ginny with alot more confidence. Hary ran up and gave Ginny a huge bear hug. Harry was swinging her around the room when Hermione returned, now with Ron. Both had huge grins.

"Congrats, mate!" Said Ron to Harry.

"Thanks!" Exclaimed Harry, joyfuly.

Ron turned to Hermione. "Do you wanna try for another one?" Hermione giggled.

"Race you!" Said HErmione. HSe disapparated with Ron following just seconds behind her. Giny was laughing at their 'game' when Harry came up adn grabbed her from behind.

"Why don't we follow their example and go to the bedroom?" wispered Harry into her ear.

"Are you sure its safe in my condition?" squeaked Ginny, turning a deep red.

"Lilys fine, isn't she?" Asked Harry and started pulling her toward the bedroom.

ITS TYPED! WOO HOO! -happy dance- Now.. to clarify the confusion about the list thingy. I got bored and made a list of every person (or thing) mentioned at all in Harry Potter. I put it up on my FF just cuz'. I took it off. If you want it though, email me at and I'll send it to you.

THis FF has help from my friends so its not all my ideas For example, the end of this chapter was Fluffy's idea u.u her mind is a scary place O.O


End file.
